The Dragon Crest
by Golddream
Summary: Meet a mysterious girl Rukia Kuchiki in Karakura high. Why is she stalking Ichigo? Is there anyone behind her? IchiRuki on a roller coaster ride. Byakuya,Kaien,Uryuu as other major characters. Renji, Urahara, Isshin as major supporting characters.


**THE DRAGON CREST**

**Chapter One**

**The Mysterious Girl**

"Meet the new transfer student, Kuchiki Rukia", Ochi-sensei announced loudly in the class. The attention of all the students turned towards the newly introduced one and there was pin-drop silence in the class.

The new student Kuchiki Rukia was too adorable with beautiful large eyes which had a tint of purple. Her hair was incredibly short just like her height and she looked elegant in her school uniform. Her smile was really cute suiting her looks.

"Kuchiki Rukia, could you introduce yourself?"

Ochi-sensei moved back, signaling her to come forward.

"Hello, friends", Rukia said politely in her sweet voice. Then she continued, "I am Kuchiki Rukia. I love drawing and am fond of reading and listening to music. That's all", saying this she smiled at her classmates.

"Kuchiki Rukia, where would you like to sit?"

"Near that orange-haired one", Rukia replied nonchalantly to sensei.

"Are you sure of that? He is like a lone wolf with not too much friends to boot with."

"Yes", Rukia replied with a slight smile.

"OK. Do as you wish."

Rukia slowly walked to the third row where that orange-haired boy sat. Then she occupied the adjacent seat and looked at him with a mysterious smile.

"Nice to meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo", she greeted him.

Ichigo was startled. He could swear that he never saw her before. But then, how does she know him?

"How do you know me? ", Ichigo asked in his traditional scowl.

"Don't you think that we are supposed to be listening to Sensei now?" , she said in a playful tone opening her bag and taking out the books.

Ichigo was about to reply back when he heard the loud shout of the sensei.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you can have your introductory session after the class",

Ichigo reluctantly pulled back his gaze from Rukia and tried to concentrate in the class.

Rukia held the text book on to her face and pretended to listen to the sensei.

Then she slowly turned her eyes towards Ichigo and said to herself in a low voice.

"The game is about to start Ichigo. So prepare yourself well."

Meanwhile Ichigo was deeply disturbed by the actions of this new girl.

"Who is she? I don't remember seeing her at all. Then, how does she know me? She specifically asked for a seat next to me. Why? Is she just a stalker who went after guys or is there something else?" His head started to go in circles.

Both of them were in their own world and did not notice the passage of time. The class was over and only two of them were there in the class.

"Yo Ichigo, Are you not coming for lunch? ", a brown haired boy who just came to the class shook Ichigo and asked.

"Is the class over, Keigo?" , Ichigo asked in deep surprise.

"I knew it. I knew it", Keigo jumped up in air with a double thumbs up. Then he came back and jumped again in a weird fashion and said

"I knew you had hots for that girl. But this is too much. Oh! My God, what will I do? I thought her to make my Juliet and you want her too?"

Then he started screaming like an idiot, "Why am I born? Whenever I see those beautiful fantasies, I always think I could get some rest in their valleys of love. What will I do now?"

Before he could scream more Ichigo punched him in his nose and he went mid-air.

"You deserved that Asano-san", said another young boy who just came in and had shoulder length hair and girlish features.

"Enough with the formalities, Mizuiro ", Keigo got up from the floor.

"I am done with all of you, friends."

Saying this he ran out of class.

Meanwhile Ichigo felt awkward that Rukia might have heard all this nonsense. So he turned towards her seat only to find that she was not there.

"Are you looking for Kuchiki san? , Mizuiro asked him.

"She left as soon as Asano-san came into the class."

"Thank God that she did not hear all this", Ichigo sighed relaxingly. Then he loosened his tie and came out of class along with Mizuiro and started walking home.

Meanwhile, Rukia was busy distracted with her phone.

"Did you find him, Kuchiki? " It was a deep male voice on the other side.

"Yes. But I think that he knows nothing about his powers. He looked and behaved just like an ordinary human."

"So you have to make him aware of his powers first and then make him ready for the mission. This is not going to be an easy task", the voice paused for a second.

"If you lose, then you have to pay it with your life."

"Yes, I am aware of it", she said with a deep sigh and then disconnected the device.


End file.
